Frozen Sunrise
by SuperNova co
Summary: What if Elsa had a twin sister she never knew about? What if she shows up at her coronation. And what secret is she hiding? Follow Soleighna on this epic journey and slightly alternate version of Disney's Frozen. My first Frozen ;)
1. It all begins

**Author's note: I am so glad to be finally uploading this story onto this story onto the web. It was long waited. I actually decided to upload tonight or morning because my dad doesn't have cable. Don't worry about me though I still have internet and cable coming soon.**

**but enough about my terrible day time to start the story. :)**

* * *

Cold is all I feel. I have been wondering for four days not knowing where I'm going or where I'll turn out to be.

I shiver in my black knee length boots. My 'parents' threw me out of my home in result of my 'gift'. What was the look on their face? Anger, sadness? No fear.

I continue wandering through the cold mountains in nothing but a white sweater, a black dress with my black boots.'' Maybe I should just give up and die out here that would be the easy way to go.''

I am only eight years old so I don't know how to take care of myself. I trip over a mound of snow making my blonde hair fly everywhere. ''Ugh! That's it death here I come!'' I lay in the snow. It slowly turns to water due to my frustration. _Clack,clack,clack,clack_.

' Can someone die in piece?' That persistent clacking sound kept piercing through the air. 'Okay I'll die after I hear what that sound is.'

I stand and smooth my hair down and begin traveling to the sound. I travel around mountains, over some, and even through them. 'Sound can travel far due to the wind carrying it. How do I know that?' I shake the thoughts out of my head and kept going.

When I arrived I couldn't believe what I saw.'' More people!?'' They couldn't hear me because they where so engaged in their job. They seem to be ice harvesters.

I watch them work for a little while and notice the sun rising. My favorite part of the day. Seeing a new born sunrise. The light is different from the evening light that looks older and more orange-ish, but the mourning light is fresher. More of a lemon yellow and against the snow reflecting the aluminous sunrise. It is truly flawless in my opinion.

I climb in a nearby pine tree out of sight a little deeper in the forest zone. I notice a lot of things I didn't notice. For example what's that little boy doing there?

He's doing such big work for somebody my age.

''Born of the cold and winter air and mountain rain combining this icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining.''

Oh great singing, it's always singing. Might as well listen since I have no where else to be and no plans even though I'm not a big fan of random music.

''So cut through the heart cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty sharp and sheer.( Did that boy just really share a carrot with that moose? Eww!) Split the ice apart, beware the frozen heeaart.''

''Watch your step, let it go, up, oh! Watch your step let it go!''

''Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold, ice is a magic can't be controlled.''

''Stronger than one stronger than ten stronger than a hundred men, HUGH!''

They've been working for the whole day. Now the sun is setting with a dying orange glow saying goodbye to today and welcoming tomorrow.

Sad to say I love that song now and know it by heart.'' Born of the cold and winter air and mountain rain combining(why am I singing now?) this icey force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining!'' I jumped from the tree landing face first in snow.

I jumped up like it was a pillow.'' Cut through the heart cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. There's beauty and there's danger here. Split the ice apart.''

I spun around like a professional ballerina using the snow's slickness. I jumped up and did a double spin landing perfectly.

'' Beware the frozen heaaaarrt-Ah!''

I yelped noticing peeking eyes from that moose boy I saw earlier. I tried to run behind a tree but I think you know what happened next. My face met the snow once again.

'' Come on Soleighna can't stand on your own feet?!'' I scolded myself for being so clumsy.

I saw him coming closer. Oh snap! I try to stand up and run, but that didn't happen. It was followed by repeated, frustration, desperateness, and lastly I give up and remain on my face.

That was pitiful. I looked like a roach attempting to escape from a puddle of water. At least they have better success than what shame was just displayed.

'' Umm... hi.'' he said. I lifted my head. '' _Hi_.'' I spat allowing my head to fall back to the snow once again.

'' You look stuck in that little hole right there. Maybe I could help.''

I lifted my head and looked at him. Are you _kidding_ me? I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine thank you very much. Another attempt: fail.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the miniature gutter. '' Thank you very much.'' I grudgingly said.

'' Your welcome.'' He happily replied.

What have I gotten myself into now? I hope in the future it won't bite me in the butt later.

'' Come on Sven let's go meet our new friend!''

He called his moose to come up and meet me. Surprisingly I like the moose better ,but I think it's time to draw the line to continue my trail of despair.

'' Well nice to meet you Sven and moose guy, but I really should be going.''

He frowned.'' Oh yeah where?'' he challenged. I took one step forward.'' Well I have mmmfmffffmniplenifff to go to so see you around.'' I began to walk away.

He had an are you serious look on his face, not that I care, he'll get over it.

'' Hey wait up. Come on Sven! Hey girl!'' OH MY GOOOD WILL HE LEAVE ME ALONE?!

'' Something tells me you don't like me very well.'' He caught up to me. I reply bitterly,'' Oh, you don't say.''

'' Whatever I did to bug you so badly I'm willing to make it up to you.''

I don't like where this is going.

'' So me and Sven have decided to take you to your place. Especially since I know the woods like the back of my hand.'' he said with pride. I knew I wouldn't like where this was going.

I looked at him again. Has a huge confident smile like he knows I'm going to agree. Let me check my pro's and can's. Well if I go with him I will be in even more despair than I began with, but find a deep part of the woods to sneak off in and never see him again, or I can run off now he catch me and never leave me alone.

'' (long sigh) fine I will go with you, but only for a little while.''

He beamed like he won the Olympics. Like I said what have I gotten myself into?

We've been moving for a while. I chose to walk while moose guy rode his driftwood or sled whatever he said it was I wasn't paying attention to him. It was possibly a result of my instant hate for him. I don't know why , but it feels natural.

'' So.'' Oh my god he's speaking again.'' We really haven't introduced our selves so I'll go first. My name's Kristoff of course you know Sven.

Yep ,Sven, the one I actually like.

''What's your name?'' he asked awaiting my answer.

Hmm should I tell him my real name. If I do I can't walk off and pretend that I'm someone else. little or no people have the name Soleighna. I made it up myself. Very unique, now I hate myself for making it something so unique. Well I can make a new name. Yeah, start a new life even! I'm free and nothing's in my way. Except Kristoff.

'' M-my it's Soleighna.'' I realize my mistake. '' Curse word.''

'' Nice to meet you Soleighna.'' he replied ignoring my last comment.

'' No please the pleasure is all mine.'' I say sarcastically. I giggle silently to myself before I hear a **snap **in the woods. I freeze. Sven stopped and looked around frantically.

'' Sven?'' Kristoff asks his partner.

I listen for the slightest sound. Nothing, straight nothing. Perfect sound for **evil**. Next thing I know I get knocked against a tree by something big and grey. My head really hurts now. I open my eyes weakly to see a wolf about to take my head clean off.

'' Heeyah!'' I kick the wolf a good four feet away considering my condition.

'' Soleighna! Help I know you don't like me and all, but I could really use your help!''

I turn to him he's circled by wolves barring their fangs. He hugs Sven, Sven hugs him back. In his eyes that feeling. Anger, sadness? .

The first wolf launches at him. He prepares himself for the unbearable pain that was about to come. When nothing came, he looked around to see the wolf before him smoking.

The wolf's fur is now partially charred.

kristoff looks at me and gasps my hair is glowing gold, my eyes are glowing blue like a high temperature flame.

The wolves turned to me now.'' Oh?! You guys want some more?!871!" I shot a few more balls of fire missing them purposely.

They sped of mewing like kittens. My expression ?.

'' Did they just mew?'' I asked. We burst into a fit of laughter.

When we finished laughing we continued our walk.

'' That was pretty cool what you did back there.'' Kristoff said.

'' Really? Usually I get something like ! instead.''

'' Why would they do that? That was awesome! You saved both of our lives.''

Suddenly I feel better this is actually a good start at having a new life by saving other's. Not only am I free. I'm a hero!

Then Kristoff stopped his sled.'' We're here.''

'' Wow!'' I look up to see a beautiful kingdom resting beside a majestic fjord that separates the kingdom from the woods.

I feel excitement as well as sadness.

Kristoff starts to move his sled, but stops when he sees I haven't moved.'' What's wrong?''

'' Well Kristoff I'm not going.'' I say sadly. ''Why not?'' He asked.

Can he really be this stupid?

'' My fire power Kristoff. I don't want to turn the place into the world's biggest stake-out.'' I clarified.'' I'll wait until I learn to have better controlle

He nodded and started to the town. '' Well see you Soleighna I'll see you soon then. I have to drop off my ice.''

What? That little thing, oh well he's Kristoff.

" Hey Kristoff! Remember one thing! I still don't like you!''

He laughs, ''Yeah? The felling's mutual!'' He replies teasingly.

I stare after him until he disappears into the wonders of the sleeping kingdom. Free at last! he worst part is now I can't enjoy it because I feel like a bear late for It's hibernation.

I'm tired of having my head in the snow for a change. So I walk a little deeper into the woods away from the kingdom.

I climb up a pine tree and sit on a branch and lay against the large stump. It's better than waking up to be a cheese burger because I'm sure those wolves are going to want revenge.

I get comfortable as I could get in the trees without falling out. I look up at the millions of stars. '' I'll practice here in the woods until I'm able to go into the kingdom.'' I confirmed to myself. A lonely road, but worth it in the end.

I bet I'll see Kristoff again if he doesn't get eaten.

Will that my eyes automatically closed shut drifting of into a peaceful slumber.

What I didn't see was two horses racing off into the woods leaving behind a pile of frost followed by a familiar boy and his moose.

* * *

**Okay first chapter uploaded tell me what you think, should I continue?**

**Any way goodnight slash day every body.**


	2. Welcome to Arendelle

**Wow I had a weird day. I ate some banana pudding that tasted like smoke, but the part that scared me was that it was good. Any way thank you to all that favored and followed the story I really appreciate the support. Now onward with the story!**

* * *

'' Elsa?'' Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock.'' Do you wanna build a snowmaan? Come on lets go and play.''

'' I never see you anymore, come out the door it's like you've awaaay!''

The picture changed to where Anna is in the ball room with dolls resembling her and her sister.'' We used to be best buddies, and now were not. I wish you would tell me whyyy.''

She was back at her sister's door.'' Do you wanna build a snowman? it doesn't have to be a snowman.'' She said talking into the key hole. '' Go away Anna.''

'' Okay bye.'' She said sadly walking away from the door.

'' Man I f-feel l-l-like a snow man! Why does l-life hate me so much?"

Soleighna burried herself dead frosted tree leaves to attempt to keep herself warm.'' I wish winter could go away, and stay away I'll turn it to slush!''

She looked around trying to find something warm and found nothing.'' It's pretty chilly in this deserted forest. It's cold no matter what I tryyy.''

She get up and walked around a little. Where she stepped a flower grew. It's purple with two petals and one leaf faintly glowing pink. Soleighna looked at the flower in amazement.'' Do you feel like a snow man?''

The flower nodded. Soleighna looked like she saw a ghost. Did that flower just nod at me? If not I'm goin' insane.

Then the flower sneezed sparkly blue pollen and shivered.'' OMG I created an enchanted flower! That's alive! Granted flowers are already alive they just are dormant because they have no need to move because they get their nutrience through photosynthesis the process of transforming light into sugar and- wait, what? How do I know this?

The flower sneezed in her face as a reminder.'' Oh so your a little diva? Fine I'll warm you I'll try.''

Soleighna's honestly scared of burning the flower. This was a flower she made it would be like killing her own child, and she remembers those attempts from her previous parents.

she held out a shaky hand over the magical flower. She is expecting a blast of searing flames to shoot out of her hands, but was shocked when a calm ray of light flowed from her finger tips.

Soleighna gasped suddenly the frozen clearing became filled with grasses and fresh growing flowers. The surrounding trees grew their leaves back as well as if it where spring.'' That's new.''

Older Elsa looked out of the window peacefully until it had gotten covered by her frost.

Her father said,'' The gloves will help. Conceal it, don't feel it, don't feel it, don't let it show.'' They finished together and smiled.

'' Elsa?'' Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock.'' Do you wanna build a snowmaan? Or ride our bikes around the halls.'' click, click, click, crash.'' I think some time is overdue. I started talking to the pictures on the walls. Hang in there Joan!"

''It's getting pretty lonely in all these empty rooms just watching the hours tick byyy. Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock.

'' It's getting stronger!'' she cried full of fear.'' Calm down panicking only makes it worse'' her father said. Her parents try to come close for a hug, but Elsa jumps back.'' Stay back! please, I don't want to hurt you.'' Her parents looked at her sadly unable to comfort their oldest child.

'' Do you wanna build a snowmaan! This is just the perfect day!'' The older flower shook her head no (pretend she has a head).'' Come on Violet don't you wanna go plaay, or do you want me to take a hike, jump of a cliff or just awaaay!'' The flower shook no. Soleighna frowned.

'' You know what violet, you can be such a rose! Why can't we do something fuuun! Do you wanna build a snowman?'' Violet exhaled pollen. '' Yaaay! After two whole months of begging finally.''

Then they hear another crack sound in the woods. Soleighna is very familiar with the sound before. Violet froze pretending to be a regular flower while Soleighna jumped up onto the branch of a nearby evergreen tree.

She looked over her garden which consisted of three peach trees, two pear trees, two apple trees, a strawberry vine, a waterfall, willow trees and Violet. It's her own personal garden where flowers bloom year round thanks to her power of sunlight.

The snapping sounds getting louder. then a black and white kitten pops out of the bushes.'' Oh a cat, I was expecting a wolf or something.''

'' Do I look like a wolf ta you?'' a voice said. Soleighna looked around expecting a person.'' Right here.'' The cat points to himself. She replies,'' Whoa a talking cat!'' ''Yep that's me. My name's Jasper.''

He looked down at her dress. It was out grow and was up to her knees, dirty and charred in some places.'' What happened to ya dress?''

'' Well I've had it for a while so it's a bit past its time.''

Jasper thought and grinned,'' I'll be right back.'' It took him twenty minutes but he came back with a light purple dress with violet out lining the caller, sleeves, and the bottom.

'' Wow! How did you get it!'' '' I got my ways.'' Soleighna smiled then thought for a moment. '' How can you talk anyway?'' '' let's say that my mom's a witch and I got in trouble."

" Oh."

Anna slid by her sister's door glancing at it sadly. She ran to her parents embracing them with a hug.'' See you in two weeks.''

They walked down the stairs to be greeted by Elsa.'' Do you really have to go?''

The king replied,'' You'll be fine Elsa.''

The ship ran into a troubling storm and mighty waves slammed the boat under the water. The boat was never seen again.

It is a sad day for Arendelle. Every one in town is at the grave stones of the former king and queen of Arendelle. Anna standing at the front of the gravestones. Soleighna sat on a nearby cliff in a red dress with white boots. Her long golden hair flowing in the wind.

Anna looked up with her eyes full of tears. She saw her a beautiful young woman deep blue eyes like a flickering flame, her golden hair being carried by the wind.'' Is that Elsa?'' She wipes her tears away and sees nothing." Where'd she go?"

Anna assumed that her eyes where playing tricks on her. Elsa would never leave her room.

Anna slowly walked slowly down the hall to her sister's room and knocked on the door.'' Elsa? Please I know your in there. People are asking were you've been. They say have courage, but I'm tring to. I'm right out here for you just let me iiin. We only have each other just you and me. What are we gonna dooo. Do you wanna build a snowman?'' she bent in her knees sobbing.

Soleighna returned to her garden. Jasper approached her while Violet watched." Do you think they're okay?''

Soleighna sighed,'' It's amazing how fast life changes. Expecting the love of yesterday, but meeting sadness.'' Jasper took that as a no and bowed his head.

Soleighna thought bowing her head as well.'' Do you think they wanna build a snowmaan?''

All the plants in the garden bowed their heads.

Three years Later

The kingdom Arendelle is as busy as ever. For it is the day that the oldest princess would become queen of Arendelle. Citizens are setting up ribbons and streamers. dignitaries, dukes, and royals where waiting outside the courtyard for the gates to be opened.

'' They're opening the gates and for a whole day! Faster Percy!''

'' Ahhh, Arendelle are most mysterious trade partner. Open up your gates so I may find out your secrets and exploit your riches! Did I say that out loud?''

" I can't wait to see the queen and princess."

'' I bet the princesses are just beautiful!''

A woman with golden hair in a blue dress and white boots walked by them all unnoticed. Her black and white cat walked beside her.'' Do you have to start your new life today? Why can't we wait a while?'' he said. '' Jasper I already told you the princess has become of age to be queen so this is the perfect opportunity for me to get around unnoticed, and eww did he really just share with that moose over there.''

The cat made a pouty face ignoring her traumatized expression.'' fine, but let's go over the four rules."

Soleighna recites mechanically, she had _literally_ done this one- hundred times." Number one: don't be seen. Number two: don't draw attention to myself. Number three: go unnoticed. Then number four: find a _ice cream_ shop."

"_ What_!? That wasn't number four!'' Jasper scolded. Soleighna laughed,'' Have faith in me my furry friend. Don't forget to look after the garden for me, and keep Violet inside.'' Jasper sniffed." They grow up so fast."

(Snoooore),'' Princess Anna. Princess Anna.''

" Hmm."

" Oh so sorry to wake you madam.''

" Wake me?(yawn)I've been up for hours( snooore).''

" Who is it?'' " Still me madam you have to get ready.''

'' Ready for what?''

'' Your sister's coronation ball.''

" My sister's corneration.'' she groggily opened her eyes and stared at her coronation dress.'' It's coronation day! It's coronation day!"

First time in forever

A: " The window is open so's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore. Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates!"

'' For years I've roamed these empty halls. Who has a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people it'll be totally strange. Wow am I so ready for this change cause for the first time in forever there'll be music, there'll be liiight.

" Cause for the first time in forever I will be dancing through the night. I don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm some where in that zooone. Cause for the first time in foreveeer I won't be alone."

While Anna was ranting on about romance Soleighna is touring the town and helping the citizens with decorations. She secretly makes things glow and makes flower shapes out of ribbons. She feels so good she feels like random singing

S: " It feels so good to see a door. Wow! Oh my god I see some more! I'll help them out with a little decore.'' she waved her arms and made the doors sparkle different colors." I am having so much fun. I'm getting along with everyone. My life's training is finally done."

'' My powers are still unknown, but who says they have to know. Not right now in life I've gone to far.

" And for the first time in forever I've gotten a great staart. For the first time in forever I can finally be apaart. And I know it's totally crazy to think I have a shot , but for the first time in forever I'm glad I had the thought."

E: '' Don't let them in, don't them see. Be the good girl you always have to be.

E/S:'' Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know."

E:" But it's only for today. A:" It's only for today

E/S: It's agony to wait. A: '' It's agony to wait.

E:" Tell the guards to open up...the gates"

A: The gates!

S: The gates!?

A/S: For the first time in forever I'll get what I've been dreaming of.

E: Be the good girl you always have to be.

A: A chance to change my lonely world,

E/S: Conceal,

A: a chance to find true looove.

E/S: Conceal don't feel don't let them knooow.

A: I know it ends tomarrow so it has to be todaaay. Fore the first time in forever for the first time in forever nothing's in myy waaaaaay!

**Smack!**

Soleighna freely walked the empty streets of Arendelle smiling at the fact that she was "somewhat" in the public. She had made every ribbon and post in the village glow and with the help of her sunlight power she made every crocus bloom it's fullest.

" I'm helping the community already! This is a beautiful day! What can possibly go wrong?''

A piercing scream rang through the mostly deserted town and the scent of smoke filled the air.

" WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY THAT!?"


	3. The coronation ball

Author's note: okay everybody this is a special announcement where I thank all who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I might do this from now on every two chapters. I'm not saying I won't do it I just have to work out a system.

First favorites: Jack Frost Is Me and ElsaSnowflake99

Second follows: BlueFlame27, Demon-Dash1147, JewelofthePheonix, Warthunder, and sheogorath88

Last Reviews, I have one which is my first and is greatly appreciated from JewelofthePheonix

Thank you all for your support now the story must go on! ;

* * *

Soleighna ran straight to the source of the disturbance to find a small bakery burning. There are at least twenty men trying to put out the fire using buckets of water.

' I suppose I could get involved, but I don't want to draw attention to myself. Besides they seem to have it under control-' An ear splitting scream broke her thoughts. 'Some one is trapped in there! Those guys aren't moving fast enough (sigh) now I have to do something.

Solieghna ran past a sobbing couple. They shared perplexed looks as she dashes through the burning door.

Soleighna's POV

Fire every where fire. Eating away at the bakery. Wood creeks, and the door collapses. I look up to see up coming down. Wait, what? Aaaaaaaagh! I am expecting to be smooshed, but I felt nothing. Is this what it feels like to die? I should have done this a long time ago.

" Who are you (cough)?'' a little girl's voice asked from the farthest corner of the bakery. Never mind darn it. I find out that the whole roof was being held by some stronger charred wood." Don't worry about that right now kid. I'm here to get you out." the young child looks at the fire surrounding her threatening to swallow her whole.

" Just leave me the fire's everywhere you can't reach me in time!" she yelled over the flames before breaking into a coughing fit. She was right there was no way to get to her the regular person way.** Mwaahaaahaaa**!

I move my arms in a fluent motion and the fire opens up and I create a pathway out of rainbows. She makes the biggest smile I've ever seen a person make. " Don't tell anyone. Okay?"

She nodded so fast I thought her neck would break. It's about time to get out of here. I make a passage and we sprint like it's chasing us. What makes the situation worse is that when we're running I hear a huge **snap **and I see the roof coming down once more. I grab the little girl and carry her bridal style. I have the door in my site so I gather all my strength and jump.

Then all I see is darkness.

I wake up with confusion. I'm on something soft, and comfortable. I've never felt this comfortable in years. All I want to do is stay there then I remember... the fire! "Kid!" I shoot up. I see two other people in the room. They look like workers. My mouth is wide open. This room is sooooo big and so is the bed.

I feel a sharp pain on my head. My hand goes up to feel a... bandage?" Oh goodness darling your awake!" an older one says." You took quiet a hit miss are you alright?" An older man asked." Oh I'm fine, really. If you don't mind me asking where am I?''

" Why, your in Arendelle's castle." The man spoke again. You could imagine the things running through my mind, scratch that sprinting through my mind. I looked like some one pressed a pause button.

" Since she's awake lets start getting her ready.'' "Ready for what?" They laughed." Now you sound like Anna, speaking of Anna she's the one that invited you since you saved that girl from the fire." says the maid who's the shortest. " Oh Gerda give it a break there is no way she's the lost princess."

The woman looked at him blankly." Don't you see it she looks just like Elsa." He stares at her blankly. " Wait, Elsa as in Queen Elsa." She nods. Now it was my turn to give her a blank face. Kai says," Gerda you sound like a psychopath."

"Oh you'll all see when we put her in this Kai." The he gave her a look. " Why do you have a dress that looks exactly like Elsa's." she shrugs." I'm always prepared. And besides it's not exactly like Elsa's instead of blue it's red."

I am greatly confused. Now I have to get in another dress, which makes sence the bottom is gone. Just because your fire proof doesn't mean the dress is." Time to get you cleaned up!" My eyes widen.

I feel_ violated_. I had just been washed everywhere and I mean **EVERYWHERE**! Thankfully I have that dress on so that's over. Next moment of torture she put my hair in this tight bun with these red ribbons in my hair with bangs. Next moment of torture _make-up_, bleck! She put all kinds of stuff on my face. Pink lip-stick, pink eye shadow, and mascara.

I see myself in a mirror and I LOOK GOOD. I have curves? I never really got to see myself often in the woods. With the lack of mirrors and all." Now put this on." She hold out a orange and red cape-ish thing." What is it a blanket?" She giggled. then helped me put it on.

She called Kai in and his eyes popped out." What did I do?"

" Come child I have a tale to tell you." She sat on the bed and motioned for her to follow. "Along time ago there was a king and queen living happily in a castle. The king was exited because that was the day the queen was meant to give birth to an heir.

Flash back

* * *

king Oscar blasted through the busy corridors." I'm going to be a father!" he said shacking hands with random members of the staff." Congratulations your highness!'' they cheered.

After a lot of running, twisting and turning he made it to his and his wife's chambers. He took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. He peeked through the door to see his wife sitting in the bed with a tired look on her face.

He walked toward the bed to see the queen's eyes light up at the site of him." Oskar look.'' she said in a whisper. She held out to him a baby with platinum blonde hair with big blue eyes. He held the baby close and hugged it tight.

" What will we name her?'' King Oskar asked." I like Elsa.

" Elsa it is then. Now how about I name the other one. The kings eyes where as big as saucers."Twins?!" The queen giggled then said," I like Serina." She said holding up the golden blonde twin with royal blue eyes.

" Two years went by and the queen was expected to have a third child soon."Gerda narrated." The two twin princesses where as different as night and day. They would never really get along, but they would always be there for each other secretly."

"Until one night armed men trespassed into the castle through an open window at an ungodly hour looking for items to steal and make some profit, but instead of gold and riches they stumbled upon something else.''

The three burglars opened a white door to find two sleeping princesses. Peacefully snuggled into their blankets.

" Oh the princesses! We better go." One man began to walk off." No you idiot change of plans. Once we kidnap the princesses we can have all the gold and silver we want. The royal couple will stop at nothing until their children are safe.

" So first they picked up Serina, but as soon as they got her they heard voices."

" The noise came from this direction your highness." The three men ran out the room with only the sleeping Serina in their custody. They escaped out of the window they used to enter. They bolted through the court yard and mounted their horses.

" The king looked in the room and was heart broken. His child was gone. He sent search parties every where, but Serina was not found. They even found the bandits, but no princess. Everyone grieved over their loss."

End flashback

* * *

" Wow." Soleighna didn't know what to say it is all to much." So you think I'm the lost princess?" Gerda nodded." Well queen, since your both twin girls you share the throne." Soleighna just nodded.

" Now we must get you to your coronation ball since you've already missed the crowning. "Kai said now believing.

They lead me to the ball and I looked around. I am so out of my element here. I'm not really royal material. Gerda said, "Don't worry you'll be fine." I smiled a little at those words then I was left alone. I just realized I had brutally broke my promise to Jasper.

I'll say this again. What have I gotten myself into.

Then Kai announced," Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Queen Elsa walked as if she where floating on the stage." Princess Anna of Arendelle." Princess Anna ran supposedly late, and stopped to wave to the croud when Kai grabbed her shoulders and brought carried her beside her sister.

Every one applauded so I followed the croud and applauded. then they went back to their chatting and I went back to my nervouse break down. I walked over to the food table and saw a gaint plate of chocolate and other desserts." No ice cream?! That's crazy!"

"I know right!" I look beside me to see a brunette girl with short hair." I'm sorry to startle you. My names Repunzel of Corona." Cool my first royal friend." And your's.'' I give her a confused look." And my what?'' She started to giggle. "Oh!" I face palmed. That was embarrassing." Sol-Serina." I chose to give Serina a chance, It's also more regal due to the circumstances.

" No way Serina? Like my cousin Serina!?" I stared blank faced. How small is this kingdom?" Wait what? Cousin?" " Yeah I'm Elsa's and Anna's cousin. And you look exactly like Elsa. You have to meet her!''

Oh no.

" Ummmm. No thank you I'm good over here." " No need to be shy Serina you guys are family come on." She pulled me through the crowd slowly. How strong is she? Were almost there I could see Anna and Elsa talking and sniffing the air. I began to hypervenalate. Here comes my death.

"Hey Queen Elsa, Princess Anna It's me Repunzel!" she waved." Oh hey cousin!" Anna yelled. I tried to escape but Repunzel had me in an arm lock." Anna's and Elsa's eyes met mine and I probably pailed. Anna's mouth is catching flies looking back and forth from me to Elsa and back again.

Elsa just stared. It's making me feel uneasy." This is Serina, you guys have a lot of catching up to do." then Gerda ran up to me." Aaagh I found it. It took a ton of digging but here it is." She holds up a silver tiara that has crocus desighns and purple jewles." Now I have to put that on?! I found a way out of Repunzel's grip, and sprinted through the ball room yelling** Neeeeeveeeeeerrrr!**

I dash as fast as I can I look back to see Gerda and Repunzel after me like I stole their cash. Then I accidently stepped on some guys shoes and it all went down hill from there." Whoa! You just _stepped-_on-my-shoes!" I don't like his tone. Time to set this boy straight." Yeah and I'll step-on-them-_again_ if they get in my way." A croud begins to grow.

" At least I'm not trying to be some kind of look alike." The croud oohed like a bunch of middle schoolers."At least I'm not some lowly prince I'm a queen.'' "The queen of what? _Loserville_?"

What is he three? Any way I have to control my if not every one will be a pack of crispy french-fries." No I'm Queen Serina of Arendelle. Elsa's lost _twin_ sister." I announced boldly. The croud gasped. He looked stunned," I thought that was a myth used to get attention?!" I grabbed a plate and walked back to him.

I put the plate down in front of his shoes." What's this?" he says with a chuckle." Instead of worrying about your shoes you should worry about your face." He looked confused. I use my powers to heat the ground. He hops up and slips on the plate and falls flat on his face.

The plate flies behind him and shatters on the wall getting everbody's attention." _Ooohooo_ the _nose_!" Every one busts out laughing. A group of princes give me high fives. The last prince gives me a charming smile. I hold up a whrite me sighn (call me sighn). Then a pair of hands drag me off. Turns out Repunzel and Gerda found me. Darn it. I can't fight both of them off they have an iron grip. Instead I act like any reasonable person by screaming," **NOOOOOOO!" **

They 'escorted' me to were Elsa is greeting the geusts. Gerda put the tiara on my head to my dismay and left. I glared after them. I shall get revenge. Elsa turned to me and stared again. I decided to speak this time." Hello." "Hi" we said in synce. We both giggle.

" Are we related? Sorry, for being so forward it's just..." Elsa starts." No it's okay Gerda believes we're twins." She looked shocked." Twins?" " Yeah she said I was stolen at birth, and we would never really get along and stuff." She nodded then looked deep in thought.

She moves her mouth to say some thing, but cuts herself off when two old guys introduce themselves to her. They said they where foreign dignitaries or something. Then they looked at me, oh boy.

" Am I the only one who sees two Queens of Arendelle?"One of them say with a Spanish accent. " I'm Serina and I guess I'm her sister."

" I would have guessed it a mile away! You look exactly alike!" The one with the French accent said. Elsa says, " I'm starting to get that a lot." " Well it's a pleasure to meet you both." The Spanish dignitary says. "Thank you." " Thank you." We say in sync once again. We all giggle. this is going to take some getting used to.

After they left I was about to ask something when-" Elsa! I mean Queen it's me again. I would like to introduce you to Prince Hans of the Southern Isle."


	4. Uh oh's and Oh no's

**Okay everyone back on track with the story. I took a vacation for a few days to think of new ideas so don't pester me. Anyway back to the new chapter.**

* * *

Elsa nods, but Serina grimaces. Really Anna, really. I would rather her bring me a poisonous snake, but this dude you could see the deception swimming around his pupils. The way their arms are locked is not a good sign and my intuition tells me this is not going to be good.

" We...would like...to have your blessing ...for...our marriage!" they finished in sync. By then I was glaring Hans in the eyes. apparently he noticed because he tried his best to avoid my heated gaze." Marriage?" said a greatly confused Elsa." I'm sorry, I'm confused."

I began giggling they looked at me with confused faces," Wait you're serious?"

" Of course we're serious, but we haven't really worked out the details ourselves. Of course we would have soup roast and ice cream and would we stay here?" "Here?" " Absolutely!" "No, no ,no ,no ,no ,no." "And we could invite all twelve of your brothers!"

" Hold on no one's getting married and no one's brothers are staying here."

" What." Anna's face fell." Anna may I talk to you, please, alone." I get it Elsa wanted to keep it on a D.L. (down low) without causing to much of a scene." No whatever you have to say you can say in front of both of us." So much for that plan." Fine you can't marry a man you just met."

" You can If it's true love." "Anna what do you know about true love." "More than you. All you know is how to shut people out!" Anna's words cut through Elsa's heart like a dagger." You asked for my blessing and my answer is no-" " Wait your the one that saved the little girl from the fire. Why do you have on a tiara?"

I looked at her in confusion." Tiar-" then I remembered," Blasted Gerda!" I could see Anna putting the pieces together like a puzzle. Elsa froze wondering where she was going with this, but I already knew. I'm in trouble.

" You and Elsa are twins!" "Whaaaat? Twins(puff) where did you get that idea?" she gave me a blank face." You're wearing a tiara with Arendelle's crocus symbol on it, I've heard the story as a bed time story from Gerda. Not that I believed it. And you and Elsa look exactly alike especially in the same clothing." I face palmed." Curse you Gerda!"

She yelled from no where ," Your welcome." I frowned. Anna grinned." Well that doesn't mean any thing-okay you got me." " So Serina would you bless our marraige?" Aaaagh! The puppy eyes! Elsa looked at us with an unknown expression, but she did seem hurt, and Hans is_ terrible_.

" Oooooh I can't do it! Even under the _hypnotic _pull of ice cream." All of the shouting is getting the attention of the surrounding royals." What do you mean?" I gathered all the courage I have left in one deep breath." Anna you don't know this guy. He could be a murderer for all we know, or even worse," I begin acting dramatic," LEFT HANDED!"

The man with the tuba played the classic tune,womp, woomp, wooommmmp.

I saw every body holding in giggles. I keep making these people laugh. They are so uptight they don't know what funny is.

Anna is having a spasm. Elsa walked off relieved," The party is over close the gates." she commanded." Yes your majesty." Anna stopped her scene." What?!" She ran up to Elsa and grabbed her glove clean off her hand." Give me my glove!" she snapped.

" No, please Elsa I can't live like this any more!" " Then leave." That seemed to hurt Anna the most. I began to walk closer for some unknown reason like something is pulling me. I stopped when realized what I was doing and I have a head ache.

" What did I ever do to you!" " Enough Anna." " No why, why do you shut me out. Why do you shut the world out. What are you so afraid of?!'' I said ENOUGH! Every one jumped. I, being the unfortunate one, slipped. Ice heads straight for my face. So in a brief reaction I throw up my arms. Not the best idea, because when I opened my eyes I see the second worse thing.

A gigantic wall of fire protected me. It circle around me and disappears in glittery red sparkles. I had to be a show off why couldn't I just evaporate it!? Oh now I think of that!?

It is so quiet in the room you could hear some one swallow. I stood up and casually strode to the door while Elsa frantically blasted through it. I followed Elsa's frost trail to the door of the massive castle. When I open it I met with the city. Now my mouth is catching flies. What am I going to do?

Elsa tries to run through the crowd, but the villagers just want to meet her. They don't know that she's trying to get further away not closer. She dodges people bowing at her untill a little boy says momie who's that?

This is not my day. Now all eyes on me. The people gasp they stare at me like I've come from the dead and popped up an angel." Oh my god! I thought she was dead! It's Queen Serina!" Everyone bust into a big cheer. Forget a plan I run in front of a fountain beside Elsa.

"Our beautiful Queens!" " Your majesty are you alright?" Elsa shakes her head no and backs up in the process touching the fountain. It freezes over instantly in threatening spikes above everyone. It is both fear and awe-inspiring.

Then an annoying voice calls out stop her, both of them! Uggh it's that short old guy." Stay away, just stay awa-" Ice shoots from her hands and hits the ground where he is standing and he slips. " Monster! Monster!" he shouts. Elsa makes her way through the crowd running.

" Elsa!" Anna shouts. they run straight past me. Then Anna came back." What are you doing? Come on!" She pulls my arm like suit case. Why does everyone have an iron grip? we chase after Elsa to the fjord to see her walk on water. Anna tries to follow, but slips on the first step she takes.

She looks over to me. "Serina! Do something!" "What do you want me to do melt it? Crossing ice is easier than crossing water." Anna grunted in frustration. I thought for a moment," but I could go alone for now."

She looked at me confused." Well because I can control fire and light that gives me the ability to teleport where ever light particles are, and that my sister is everywhere on earth." Anna smiled impressed." See you on the other side. Knowing you, you would follow soon."

I backed up and raised my hand I simply snapped and I vanished from their sight into the mountain's wilds. To me very familiar territory. I heard the sound of crunching snow and I followed it like I did I the ball room.

It just feels like something is pulling me like a strong magnet. I walk past many trees. How did I hear crunching snow all the way out here? I got this buzzing feeling in my head. I close my eyes letting the sensation take over. I can feel the snow under my feet melt.

I continue this way for a while until it stops. I open my eyes to see blue ones. Elsa is right in front of me. We stand in silence trying to find out what had just happened." I-this might sound weird, but I feel like I was lead to you." she says.

" actually I was thinking the same thing." she nodded." What?" " I didn't say anything." " Hmm I would've sworn you said something. Any way so you're heading to the northern mountain?"

She looked surprised." How do you know that?" " I don't know." I say plainly. Elsa begins to walk." You do know if they sent a search party you won't make it in time." Elsa didn't reply just kept walking.

" Good thing I know a short cut." That got her attention." What?" " A short cut I know one."

" Well where is it." " You'll see." she gave me a skeptical look so I waved a bit of my magic around her in a yellow powder. She sneezed. Then she panicked a little when she began to lift into the air.

In result that made her go everywhere. She's turning cartwheels in the air and runs into a tree. I laugh. She blows leaves of her face while she hangs upside down." Not funny. Any way what did you do to me?"

My hair glows like it always does and I lift in to the air and float beside her." Well heat rises that's the easiest way I can put it. So I just added a little heat to your ice and made...hice? I don't know that's the best thing I can come up with.

I helped her upright, and grabbed her hand to guide her lifting farther from the ground starting. Of course she began to panic." It's okay Elsa just roll with it and let it flow." When I said that she did one-hundred percent better.

She didn't even notice that I let go of her hand. I landed just a little walk away from the peak. The lack of sunlight really has put a damper on my powers." Here you are the northern mountain."

" Serina thankyou for the lift. No pun intended." I giggled." Soleighna." " What?" " Serina's my royal name, I guess, but out here in my roots-no pun intended-I'm Soleighna. Elsa nodds she holds out her hand," Nice to meet you Soleighna."

I grab her hand and shakes it." Well I believe it's the end of the road. So I'll see you later." I float away until I'm out of her sight. I hide behind a mound of snow watching her. For some reason I couldn't make myself leave.

Why don't I get some food from my garden. You won't get any better fruit from anywhere else. And besides Elsa hadn't stuck a foot out of her room for years. How will she fare in the wild. With that I nodded I would head to my garden not far from here actually.

No one's POV

" The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a foot print to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal don't feel, don't let them knooow. Well know they knoooow.

" Let it go let it go can't hold it back any more. Let it go, let it turn my back and slam the door. Here I'll stand and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me any way."

" It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controled me can't get to me at aaall! It's time to see what I can do to test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong no rules for mee. I'm freee!"

" Let it go, let it go, I'm one with the wind and skyyy. Let it go, let it go, you'll never hear me cryy. here I'll stand and here I'll stay let the storm rage oon." She lifted her hand s and did various hand motions constructing herself a grand palace of ice.

" My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. A one thought crystalizes like an icey blast." She rips off her tiara and throws it across the castle. " i'm never going back the past is in the paaaast."

" Let it gooo, let it goooo, and I'll rise like the break of daaawn. Let it go. let it gooo that perfect girl is gone. Here I'll stand in the light of daaay. Let the storm raage Oooooon! The cold never bothered me any way." she closed her door to her balcony to meet an awkward sight.

Soleighna is upside down in a corner, fruits scattered everywhere, and two girls with weird blonde and black hair try to pull her out. She flips out of the corner and it's instand crazy. Soleighna flips on her feet the other fall flat on their butts.

Soleighna began laughing until she saw Elsa. The other two followed her gaze and froze. "Soleighna what's going on here?" " First of all, I love your new look, totally awsome. Second I was heading to my garden when I saw these two crashing there because it's the warmest place in the mountains and it turns out these girls are like us!"

Elsa's eyes widened." Like us?" The two girls stood. The woman with black hair and blonde edges in a tight yellow dress walked to Elsa and she backed up." I'm Christina and this is my sister Cynthia." she said pointing to the blonde with grey edges in a blue dress.

" We both came from the kingdom of Zarian where they banished us forever because they think we're witches." Cynthia demonstrated by blowing winds around the palace and Christina demonstrated by zapping a random peach making it explode.

" Noooo! That was my best peach! Now I have to spend money to plan a funeral!" cried Soleighna. They looked at her with ? expressions. Christina added," Aaaand we where hoping you would let us stay with you."

" I don't know what if I hurt you all." They all scoffed." If ice comes flyin' at me I can just blow it _awaaay._" she says saying away in a whisper." Then," Christina begins," If it flies to me next I can just blow it_ awaaay_." Soleighna says plainly lighting her hand on fire," You guys already know what I'm gonna do." They all giggle.

" Fine you guys are in!" Elsa says. At least she's not alone like she thought she would be." the trio jumped with joy until they landed on their faces." Ouch." "Oooh the nose!" " Right on my beautiful, gorgeous, dashing-" Cynthia sighs rubbing her nose." As in running away?" Cynthia glares.

" Okay I have one question?" Every one looked at Soleighna," What are we going to do for beds?" Their eyes widened.

* * *

**He he that will be complicated I'll spare the explanation of how they are going to get through that situation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, but Soleighna, Christina, and Cynthia are mine.**

**SuperNova out! ;]**


	5. The search for royals

Hello once again. Well a new chapter's up, this is a lot of work writing two thousand words a chapter, but hey life's not easy the practice only makes me better! Which means better stories for ya'll! ;)

* * *

" Serina! Elsa!" Anna cries through the snowy mountain." It's me Anna your sister that didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. It's all my f-fault, of course non of this would have happened if they just told me their secrets, they're a couple-a-stinkers."

Anna's horse walked through the snow, but through Anna off and ran away due to wolves howling in the distance.

" No! No! No! No! NO!" The horse is gone. She shivers waste deep in snow." O-o-okay." She tries to use a bent tree branch to help herself up, but instead the tree branch flings upward shaking all the snow from it onto Anna." Ughh."

" Why couldn't Elsa have tropical magic that covered the fjords in nice white sand and nice warm-" She saw smoke rising in the distance signaling someone's presence." Fire!"

Slip

flip

splash!

She stood with her dress freezing around her." Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold,-" " Rough day?" A voice said in the middle of nowhere. Anna did a complete turn before she saw a white cat with black splotches all over its body." Awwww. I don't suppose you could talk could you?"

She asked in a baby voice." Yes, yes I can." He said tiredly. Anna has an unreadable expression on her face." You know I'm not as creeped out as I should be." "Do you need some help. Anna looked at herself she's frozen and her body's in scarecrow formation.

" Help would be very much appreciated." " Come on I'll show you to this nearby trading post. " The cat began walking and soon Anna finds herself in front of a small wooden building." Wandering Oakens trading post" she reads."Oooh and sauna!"

" I'll be out here that guy kind of creeps me out." he says sitting on the porch cleaning his paw. Anna walked inside the shop enjoying the warmth." Hoo, hooo! Big summer blow-out half off swimming suits clogs and a sun balm of my own invention, ya."

"Oh. Ughh what about boots-winter boots and dresses?" "That would be in our winter department." Which was only has boots, a dress, tennis rackets, a rope, and a pick. She walked over to pick up the clothing." Did anyone pass through here, the queens, perhaps?"

" The only person crazy enough to be out in this storm is you dear." The door opens to reveal a man covered in snow with his mouth covered." You and this fellow. Hoo, hooo big summer blow-out." He said raising his sun balm.

"Carrots." he stated." Anna looked confused." Behind you. "Anna swiftly moved." This is one powerful storm where ever could it be coming from?" The north mountain." he answered. He grabbed the pick and rope from the winter stock and went to the counter.

" That will be forty." "No ten!" " Oh dear that's no good. See this is from our winter stock and for supply and demand we have a big problem." " You have a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." Anna chuckled." Oooh that is a really tough job to be in that is really(cough) that's unfortunate." " I'll even throw in a visit to Oaken sauna. Hoo, hoo hi family!" They all waved back," Hoo, hooo!"

" Come on ten is all I got help me out!" " Okay ten will get you this and no more." Oaken singled out the carrots. Anna asked," Hey on the north mountain did it seem magical." "Yes," He responded," Now back up while I deal with this crook here."

Oaken stood and kept standing and kept standing until he was full height." What did you call me?" He was thrown out trash bag style." Bye-bye. No Sven I didn't get your carrots, but I found a place to sleep, and it's free."

" I apologize for this violence. So just the dress and the boots, ya?"

* * *

"Reindeers are better than people. Sven don't you think that's truee?"

**" Yeah people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of them's bad exept you." **" Aww thanks buddy."

" But people smell better than reindeer. Sven don't you think I'm riiight?"

**" That's once again true for all except you." **" You got me lets call it a night." **" Good niiight." **" Don't let the frost bite biiiite."

" Nice duet." Anna burst through the barn door in her new change of clothes." What do you want?" " Take me up the north mountain, please." " I don't take people places." " Let me rephrase that." She threw the heavy sack on his lap and he pulled out the pick and the rope from the trading post.

" Take me up the north mountain." Jasper grumbled behind her." You should've hit him in the face that'll get him movin'." " We leave at dawn, and you forgot the carrots for Sven." Slap right in the face. It was the bag of carrots." " We leave now, right now."

Sven took a bite then he took one after-until something slapped it out of his hand he looked to see a cat jumping on them crushing them into crumbs." WHAT THE WHO'S CAT IS THIS?!" " Jasper!" Anna yelled." Sorry Christopher." " It's Kristoff and what gives?" Jasper sighs." You should be thanking me you almost ate a poison spider."

Kristoff asked," You see the talking cat too right?" " Spider? No spider could survive this weather."

" Yeah no spider out here, but that spider came from my friend Soleighna's garden. That garden is green all year round." They began walking towards Kristoff's sled." All year round? How can that be?"

" Oh easy question. She has the power of fire and sunlight. The constant heat and magical sunlight keep the flowers from dying. She waters them all herself by using the waterfall pond."

" Wait did you say fire and sunlight?" " Yep." " I think you can help me." She motioned for Jasper to hop on the sled and got on herself." One of my sisters have the power of fire and light. Her name is Serina do you know her?"

Jasper shook his head." I don't know a Serina." " Oh." Kristoff walked over and got Sven hooked up." Okay we're ready to go. So the talking cat's coming right?" Anna nodded yes and they where on their way.

Jasper wishes he could help more. Maybe Soleighna changed her name. She did speak of a new life, maybe also a new persona." Hey Anna describe her for me. Your Serina." Anna thought." Well she has deep blonde hair almost gold," Jasper nods for her to continue." she has royal blue eyes, high cheek bones-" Did she have on a blue dress?"

" Yes when I met her." Jasper's eyes almost popped out of his head." Speaking of what made the queen go all ice crazy." Kristoff joined." Oh it was my fault, Elsa and Serina freaked out because I got engaged, well that day and they wouldn't bless the marriage and-"

" You got engaged to someone you me that day?" " Yes, but the thing is Elsa wore the gloves all the time I just thought she had a thing about dirt."

" **Hang on** you got engaged to someone you met that day!?" " Yes pay attention." Jasper joined," That's insane you don't even know the dude!" " That's what I'm saying." " Stay out of this _cat_." Jasper raises his paws in defeat.

" Last name, " " Of..the southern Ilse." Jasper's expression ?." Best friend's name?" " Probably John." " Eye color?" " Dreamy." " Foot size?" " Foot size doesn't matter." " Have you even had a meal with him yet? What if you don't like the way he eats? What if you don't like the way he picks his nose?

" Picks his nose!?"

" And eats it!"

" Excuse me sir, he is a prince." " All men do it"

" And girls kiss that?!" Jasper yells.

" It doesn't matter it's true love." " Doesn't sound like true love."

" What are you some kind of love expert?" " No, but I have friends who are." " You have friends that are love experts?" " Stop talking." " No I want to hear about these-" " He clapped his hand over her mouth. After Kristoff shushed her he uses his lantern to look around in the dead silence of night.

Then yellow eyes popped out of the darkness and growling echoed through the forest." Sven, GO!" Sven blasted off at his command." What are they?" " Wolves." " Wolves!?" " Just stay on the sled and don't get eaten."

" But I wanna help." " Well I don't trust your judgment." "EEeeeexccccuuuss meee!?" " Who marries a man they just met?" Anna lifts a lute on her shoulder." It's true looove!" **SMACK**. The wolf was sent flying over the sled.

Then Kristoff is jerked off the sled by a wolf." Christopher!" " It's Kristoff! OW, OOWW!" Anna takes the lantern and light a blanket on fire with it. She threw it straight over his head." You almost set me on fiiire!" " But I didn't!" A barrage of fire flew over his head.

" WHAT WAS THAAAT!?" " I didn't do that!" The fire nailed the wolves perfectly on the sides and sent them tumbling. Sven started to scream in panic seeing a cliff." Uh oh get ready to jump Sven!" Anna screamed. " You don't tell him what to do I do. Jump Sven!"

Anna is flung on Sven's back. Sven flies over the large chasm. Kristoff jumps off the sled at the last second flying over the large gap. He slaps to the edge of the chasm. He looks over his shoulder to see his sled explode.

" Aww I just paid it off." Then he begins to slip as the snow crumbles." NoNONONO Aaauugh! NONONONO!" An axe landed in front of his face." Grab on!" Anna calls." Pull Sven, pull!" They towed Kristoff to safe ground.

He lays on his back looking like he saw the light." Jasper! JASPER!" The cat popped out of the snow. Anna sighed in relief." Whoa. I'll replace your sled and everything in it, and I understand if you don't want to help me any more."

She scooped Jasper up in her arms and began to walk away.

" Of course I don't want to help her any more, actually this whole experience has ruined me from helping any one else again."

**" But she'll die on her own." **" I can live with that." **" But you won't get your new sled if she's dead."** " Some times I really don't like you."

" Hold on we're coming." " You are?!" Anna said in disbelief." I mean shure I'll let you tag along."

* * *

After they let into the forest Soleighna appeared in a bright yellow light holding a basket filled with fruits." I knew he would get himself killed if I didn't save him. On the bright side at least Anna's alive." she snaps her fingers and disappears in another flash of light.

* * *

**Alright chapter five is up! More description of what Soleighna's powers are capable of along with the others like Cynthia and Christina. It might get a little confusing just bare with me. See ya till next time! ;]**


	6. Makin' the plan

Hi guys I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but I was on vacation and spending the fourth with family. So ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

I appear in Elsa's palace with the basket of fruits from my garden. They literally glowed with health like every thing in her hand made oasis.

" Guys I'm back! I brought more fruits from my garden aswell." Cynthia slid down the stair rails as if she were skating then jumpped off right at the end." Cynthia your going to kill yourself some day."

" What did I do? I only awsomely rode the rails." " Then you're going to ride the stairs with your face." Cynthia rolled her eyes." Where is Elsa and Christina?"

Cynthia shrugged." Elsa said she'd be down in a minute, Christina she's been in her room admiring herself in the mirror for the past three hours." "Not any more." Adistant voice said. We looked up to see Christina in a slim black dress with a slit the shape of a thunder bolt on the left side of her body. It shines like it's laminated. She also wears a grey cloak that isn't visible untill it's a foot away from her back.

I notice her ears and she's wearing thunder bolt earings, and on her feet she wears black gladiator sandles with gold buckles.

" What's with all these new out fits? Let me guess, magic?" Cynthia asked. " Of course magic. No kingdom in the world sells a material as fine as this." I agree. That does look awesome. I wonder if I could do something like that. Elsa has, how hard could it be.

" You know I will not be outdone." I say smugly. Christina grins." So what are you ganna do about it. I smiled and waved my arms around my body causing the area around myself to glow a strong bright yellow.

I could no longer see Christina and Cynthia so I closed my eyes and focused on my power thinking of the perfect out fit. I materialize a knee lenth white skirt with blue stripes. A vest with the top red, the middle orange, and the end fading to yellow. I also made a long, golden floor lenth scarf with three ends like the sun's rays.

I ran my fingers through my hair letting part of it cascade down my shouders, but I kept the side braid. This made red strands appear in my hair. Deciding I am done the yellow glow fades and the new me stands in front of my two gaping friends.

" So what do you think?" Cynthia keeps blinking...it looks like she's crying?" Oh it's soo beautiful that I literally can't see." I look at Christina sighing at her sister's blind state." Cynthia it's not that bright stop being a wuss."

" I'm being a wuss!? I'm not the one who kept me up all night sayin they heard ugly! That doesn't even make dollars how can it make scents!?"

" That was along time ago." " Yesterday!" " Whatever but everybody knows that ugly always wants to exterminate beautiful. It's been tring to get me for years."

What the? These two have issues, but they do brighten up the castle because it wreaks of isolation. Hmm, I bet we can fix that with and add a little atitude." Hey guys why not have a little fun?" They stop their arguing sharade to hear what I mean.

" You see Elsa's got her snowflake as her emblem that we're curently stepping on. Why don't we make our mark aswell?" Cynthia and Christina nodded in agreement." HA HA make our mark! Our emblem- I'm sorry." Christina said.

"OOOookaayyy moving on." I look to the sealing. It appears so blank. I can fix that. I wave my hands in a circle to make a swirl then firey sunrays shooting from it. When I'm done it begins to spin clock wise.

Christina says," Now that is what you call awsome. MY TURN!" Christina slides to the left wall and flicks her wrist to make a yellow thunderbolt outline. It flashes blue and yellow then goes back to the outline.

" Impressive you two, You might be better than me at making cloths because my powers are transparent, but there is no way you can beat me at desighn.

She fabricated a tornado and shot it toward the right wall. Instead of destroying everything it slips into the wall glowing a purple hue. I walk up to it." Wow it looks so real." " yeah, but don't touch it it still is real."

" Fine you win." I conclude to my surprise Christina nods in agreement." What happened here?" We turn to find Elsa staring in awe at the top of the now purple stair case leaning over the green rails.

Seems like our magic mixed with hers an made the ice turn colors. It actually looks pretty cool it seems to be constanly changing to every color in the rainbow! Even returning to its natural icey blue." Oh, hi Elsa we where just playing around with our powers. You aren't mad, are you?" I ask slowly.

The last thing I want is Elsa to be mad at me for destroying her castle." Mad? This is beautiful! I love the diffent colors and desighn, but the weirdest part is you can't tell from outside."

" Really?" " Yes I should know I was on the balcony the whole time." Well scence everyone is here I brought more fruit so we don't die up here." I hold up a glowing apple and they look hesistant." You know I'm not shure I'm a fan of glowing fruits." Christina says.

" Yeah everyone knows that glowing equals poison equals death" I shake my head. They seriously thing I poisend these?Cynthia jumps in." And it's an apple too! The fruit of** EVILLL**!" Fine then I'll take a bite and prove that it is not poison."

I calmly take a bite befor bursting into a caughing fit." SOLEIGHNA!" I dropped down on the floor." Stop being a wuss and take a bite of the stupid apple!" I say faking death recieving a nice hard slap from Elsa that made my neck turn a one-eighty twist.

"OCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I scream holding my cheek. I'm pretty shure it's bruised." YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME I THOUGHT YOU WHERE DEAD!"

" GUYS WE SHOULD STOP YELLING BEFORE WE START AN AVALANCHE! WHY AM I YELLING"?! Cynthia shouts." YOU IDIOT AVALANCHES DON'T HIT PEOPLE ON THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN YOU AIR HEAD!" Christina shouts.

" **AIR HEAD? THAT'S IT BRING IT **_**ON **_**SISTER!" **This is getting out of hand. I have to dosomething or it's going down in this castle and not in a good way." **WHOA...WHOAAA... WHOOOAAA! EVERYONE TAKE A DEEP BREATH!" **We all calmly inhaled and exhaled.

" Now that's better. I'm going to be hoarse for two weeks." I look at Elsa and she still looks a little shaken. It is kinda my fault so I do feel a little guilty." Hey Elsa." she looks at me with fear evident in her eyes which only makes me feel a lot worse.

" Uhm I'm sorry for the apple thing. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. Actually I didn't expect for you to act like that also. I wanted to let you know...I'm s-sorry" Is that the best I can do? I guess I'm not all that used to appologising.

" I accept your appology. It's just that I thought I lost you. Even after the day we've known each other I feel like we have a strong connection. I actually think I went a little bit over board."

" Over board? You were just concerned for my well being. I haven't experienced that in a while." Elsa brought me into a hug. Of cource for my first hug it took me by surprise then after the shock vanished I wrap my arms around her cold body.

Nothing could ruin this moment- until I hear sniffiling. We break the hug and I look at Cynthia. She points to Christina. She's turned the other direction.

Elsa giggles," Christina are you crying?" " No(sniff) I-I think Soleighna brought back some onions." They all laugh." Let's make an agreement today to live here together without blowing off each other's heads." Elsa says.

We all say 'agreed'. Well today shure is eventful, but I'm not shure how this will plan out when Anna arrives becuase when I saw her with Kristoff I'm pretty shure here is where she's coming. I might help ker out a little because running away from this problem isn't going to make it better.

I have to convince Elsa to go and fix Arendelle. I'm aware that it is frozen solid because my traveling route from my garden. I have to convince Anna that trashbag Hans is not trust worthy.

Also I have to find out where under the blazing sun Violet went. That is a question I actually don't know the answere to.

" Soleighna?" Elsa calls." We're going to go eat. Are you coming?" I think for a moment." Actually I'll go out for a walk. I'll catch up with you."

Elsa nods in agreement. I snap my fingers and vanish once again.

Anna, Kristoff, Jasper and Sven continue to journey through the mountains. Jasper pointed the way to Soleighna's garden to eat and warm up. Then to the ice castle.

They then came across a green clearing surrounded by glowing plants and trees.

" Wooww this is amazing!" Anna says admiring the lushiouse scenery. Jasper beams. He runs deeper into the clearing. Out of curiosity the others follow.

They see Jasper in the arms of a very brightly lit woman. Anna takes a close look and gasps," Serina?" She looks at Anna and smiles." Why hello there, I expected you three to come eventually." Kristoff stares like he sees a gohst.

" What are you doing here?" Anna asks full of confusion." This is my garden, my home." Anna gasps." So you're the famous Soleighna I've heard about." Soleighna shruggs." I named myself that before I knew about the whole royal ordeal. So how are you enjoying the garden?"

" It's amazing. It even tops the castle's-" " I love it it's full of color! And sunshine! And eww yellow." They look at Jasper he shakes his head then a walking snowman comes from behing them.

" But besides that it's great! Am I right?"

" AAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Anna kicks his head off and it lands straight in Kristoff's hands.

" Hi!" " Your creepy." He throws it to Soleighna. "Hello!" " Ew." They make make a tossing triangle."

" Eww, Eww, the body!"

" Okay what am I looking at here why are you all hanging off the earth like a bat?" Anna steps up to fix his head." Now I'm perfect!" " Not yet" instead of sticking the carrot in his head she sticks it through his head. " Whoa! Head rush!"

" Awww it's so cute it's like a little baby unicorn!" she fixes it " Oh! Now I love even more. Let's start this thing over. Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm huggs!"

"Olaf? That's right Olaf!" " And youuu aarree." Oh I'm Anna, and who's the funky looking donkeyover there." " Sven." " Uh-hugh and who's the reighndeer?" Soleighna clapped her hand over her mouth. Kristoff frowned." Sven."

" Oh! They both have-well that makes things easier for me." Sven tried to bite off his nose." Look at him tring to kiss my nose. I like you too."

" Did Elsa build you?" " Yeah why." While Anna was talking to Olaf Kristoff was playing with his arm." What are you doing?" Soleighna asks." I'm trying to see how this is remotley possible. He got a nice hard slap across the face.

" Stop it Sven I'm trying to focus here! Speaking of Elsa you look alot like her I'll call you Elsa two!" Soleighna frowned." Yeah why." " I'll tell you why we need Elsa to bring back summer."

" Summer? Oh I don't know why but I always loved the idea of summer and sun and all things hot!"

" Really? I guess you don't have much heat experience." " Nope. Some times I just close my eyes and imagine when summer does come."

Alert Really corny song approaching!

" Bees will buzz. Kids will blow dandelion fuzz, and I will be doing whatever snow does in summer.

" A drink in my hand. My snow up against the burning sand, prabably getting gorgiously tanned in summeer!"

" And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me, just imagine how much cooler I'll be in suumeeer! Bud-a ba-boo bu-bu-ba-ba-babuboo! The hot and cold are both so intense put 'em together it just scence.

" Rat-tat-tat-tata-bababababooo! Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and i'll be a-happy snowman!"

"Just imaging a summer breaze blowing away a winter storm. And finds out what happens to solid water when it gets warm. Oh the sky will be blue and you guys will be there tooo!" He points to the confused people.

" Just imagine how much fun it will be in suumerrrrr!" "I'm gonna tell him" Kristoff interupted. "Don't you dare!" Soleighna just looked confused.

" IIIIIN SUUUUMMMMERRRRRRRR!" Olaf finished." Come on Elsa's this way let's go bring back summer!" Anna began cheering and running away with Olaf out of the garden. Leaving Kristoff and Soleighna.

" Somebody's gotta tell him" " Good luck with that."

* * *

Now I know you guys must have some questions about how Olaf can even survive in the garden, but not in actual summer. I'll tell you guys the answer.

The answere is...**psych**! I'm sorry for being so evil, but you'll find out in the next chapter. Mwaahaaaahaaaaa!

See ya later!


	7. the plan in motionflash backs

**Hello every one today is a nice shiny mourning(possibly) and nothing went wrong today. Except when I was taking a shower and I discovered there was a spider in there with me the size of a quarter. (yuuuuuuck!) Any way enough about me enjoy the new chapter. ;]**

* * *

The trio walked through the icy forest. Anna and Kristoff talking away. Soleighna remained behind the group in deep thought. Anna noticed and went to Soleighna. Kristoff understood. If he tried to talk to her he would have made it worse.

She still is Soleighna and still hates his guts.

Anna backed up to Soleighna. She didn't seem to notice the new presesnce." Soleighna? Soleighna?" Soleighna snaps out of her daze to see Anna looking at her with concern." Oh! Sorry Anna where you saying something?"

" Well I was calling your name but you didn't answer. Is anything wrong." Soleighna seemed to drift back in thought. Anna sighed. Kristoff felt the tension so he began to pick up a conversation.

" So how do you plan on stopping this winter any way?" He asks." Oh I'm ganna talk to my sister." Only then did Soleighna look up." My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister-" His nose almost had been impaled.

" Your not at all afraid of her?" " Why would I be?"

"Yeah I bet Elsa's the warmest, gentlest, nicest person ever. Oh look at that I've been impaled." He giggled. Soleighna made a face then shuddered." Umm Soleighna you know if there is something bothering you you could tell me right?"

Soleighna looks up at Anna and sighs." Fine it's that prince. I don't trust him." Anna puffs." Oh not this again." " I'm serious Anna." Soleighna says in a stiff voice." Him alone in Arendelle it doesn't set right with me."

Anna's mad." Look Anna, I know you " love" him and all, but that doesn't stop the possibility of him being evil." Soleighna smiles." you know what I thing it's time for a song."

Kristoff groans," Another one! This day can't get any better!"

" Tell me about it." says Jasper who has been oddly quiet.

Soleighna fabricates a fire guitar.

* * *

**Good girl by Carrie Underwood ( An: if you don't know the song look it up on youtube)**

* * *

" Hey good girl with your head in the clouds! I bet you I can tell you what you're thinkin' about. You see a good boy gonna give you the world, but he's gonna leave you cry'n with your heart in the dirt." Soleighna sings.

Soleighna runs ahead. Any ice that comes close to her glows yellow and melts away.

" His lips are drippin' honey, but he'll sting you like a bee. So lock up all your love and go and throw away the keey! Hey good girl. Get out while you can. I know you think you got a good maaan."

"Whhyyy, why you gotta be so bliiind? Won't you open up your eeeyees? It's just a matter of time 'tiill ya fiiind he's no good girl no good for you. You better get to gettin' on your good bye shoes and go, goo, goooo."

"Better listen to me he's low loow loooow. Soleighna waits for Anna to catch up and walks beside her."

"Hey good girl you got a heart of gold. You want a white wedding and a hand you can hold just like you should girl like every good girl does want a fairy tale ending somebody to love. But he's really good at lying, yeah, he'll leave you in the dust."

"Cause when he says forever, well it don't mean much. Hey good girl so good for him better back away honey you don't know where he's beeen!"

"Whhyyy, why you gotta be so bliiind? Won't you open up your eeeyees? It's just a matter of time 'tiill ya fiiind he's no good girl no good for you. you better get to gettin' on your good bye shoes and go, goo, gooo, yeah, yeah, yeah, he's looooowowoow!"

" Yeah, yeah,yeah."

"Oh! He's no good yeah whyyy can't yaa see he'll take your heart and break it listen too me yeaah."

"Whhyyy, why you gottaa be soo bliiind? Won't you open up your eeeyeees? It's just a matter of time 'tiiill yaaa fiiiind heee'ss nooo nooo gooood! Hee'ss noo goood! Won't you opeen upp yourr eeeyyeees just a matter of time 'tiiiiil yaaa fiiiind."

She made the flame guitar vanish.

" He's no good girl no good for you. You better get to gettin' on your good bye shoes."

Anna sighed. "Soleighna we've already talked about this. I'm not changing my mind I know Hans is good. I know your just trying to look after me. At least there's some big sister in you after all these years."

Anna continues to walk behind Olaf. Kristoff walks beside Soleighna and says," Oh bye the way I remember you, and your song has been the best yet." Then he walks off leaving a confused Soleighna.

' Maybe I am just over reacting. I did recently learn I'm an older sister. That would explain me looking out for Anna's well being. And maybe the moon will explode and the sun will start dancing!'

' Who am I kidding! That dude is evil! Anna will see. I already warned Anna. Some seeds you plant take a while to grow, but when they bloom they're not going any where. I have to get back to the ice palace. I don't want any interruptions when they talk.'

" Kristoff!" Soleighna calls. He turns around." Tell Anna she'll find me soon, and take care of Jasper for me."

He nods and Soleighna vanishes to the palace.

Christina, Cynthia and Elsa are standing on the balcony staring over the mountains." It's beautiful up here." Cynthia says." " Absolutely stunning." Christina looked very bored." I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to take a nap."

With that she walks away leaving Cynthia and Elsa on the balcony." Hey Elsa." Elsa turned her attention to her." What did your kingdom look like, the kingdom where you came from?" Elsa was a bit startled by the question.

She's still pretty sore about what happened." Elsa? Are you okay-you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Cynthia says willing to drop the conversation." No it's okay. It's just-Arendelle is a beautiful kingdom."

" You where about to say something. What happened Elsa?" Elsa remains silent. Cynthia sighs." You know, my kingdom was beautiful too. It had flourished forests, waterfalls, and it's right beside the ocean."

"Christina and I used to sit on this ledge in the forest and stare out over the sea. It was truly gorgeous." " Sounds enchanting." Elsa says. Cynthia nods." Until a war broke out with Beruine."

" After that it was never the same."

Cynthia's POV

"Christina I don't thing I can walk much longer." I say extremely tired and hungry." Come on Cyn we can make it just a little more." she says holding a grey sack over her shoulders.

We finally make it into town. the town that was once elegant and peaceful became brutal and hostile. The food source became low with the forest fires, and the fires on citizens' farms. Cynthia, mom and me are outsiders.

We stay out of the way because of our powers. We don't want anyone to find out. so we live by the water falls. People wonder why we don't live closer, but we all ways say we prefer to be close to nature.

We are coming to the village because food is low so we need to pick up a few apples to hold us for a few days. We walk to the apple cart. Christina sets down the grey sack. She grabs three apples before we hear a cough.

It's prince Derric. The most snotty kid in all the kingdom. He's nothing but a big bully. Not only is he ten while Christina is eight and I'm seven he is also a prince. Which just makes it not fair!

" What do you want Derric?" Christina says bitterly." That's prince Derric to you forest monkey." Christina growled. I gasp and grab her hand." Christina control it. He's not worth it." She relaxes and nods. I smile slightly.

Derric scoffs and snickers with his group of rich snot rags then turn their attention to us." What do you want_ Prince _Derric." Christina said his name as if it where poisonous. He snickers." Do you see those apples?" I nod not shure where he's getting at.

" They are not for sale-" " What, says who?!" I screech courtesy of my high pitched voice which gathered the attention of passer-byes." Says me that's who."

" But we have money. See we'll pay for them." I walk up to him ignoring the other rich kids backing up as if I where a disease. Derric looks straight at me. If he stared any harder he'd see straight through me. He slaps the coins out of my hands.

He pushes me on the ground." Ow!" " Derric that's enough!" Christina hisses." **Prince** and what are you ganna do about it?" Christina bites her lip until it bleeds." Get your monkey sister and scram!" They all spit and me.

I scramble up trying to avoid the barrage spit. I grimace when one lands in my grey and blonde hair. They all laugh at me. I sniff. I try to stop my tears, but they keep coming." Come on Christina let's go. The wind picks up around me, but no ones notices. Then the sky grows dark and lightning flashes. Christina's eyes glow a bright yellow." No." she says," Not any more."

* * *

**OOOH! I guess you guys discovered that Christina has a temper, and that those kids are going to get fried.**

**Any way the answer to the question: How can Olaf survive in Soleighna's garden, but not in summer?!**

**The answer issssssss... I don't know it's magic!**

**See you guys later! ;]**


End file.
